Теперь я Чебурашка…
by Cara2003
Summary: Волдеморт придумал для Снейпа что-то похуже смерти. Теперь профессор – мягкая плюшевая игрушка. Перевод фанфика Ma vie en peluche автора snape-plushie /s/5022603/1/Ma vie en peluche  Сопереводчик - Варежка
1. Chapter 1

**Глава первая: Превращение**

– Так все это время ты был марионеткой Дамблдора, Северус? – как-то слишком спокойно поинтересовался Волдеморт.

Я молчал. Только идиот мог предположить, что сей риторический вопрос нуждается в ответе.

Последние сомнения в том, что мой смертный час пришел, испарились.

– Я, конечно, могу убить тебя, – продолжал Лорд все тем же тоном, – но вот думаю: не слишком ли это легкая участь для предателя…

Я с трудом сдержал порыв закатить глаза. Его Темнейшество вечно тянуло на драму.

– Поверь мне: то, что тебя ожидает – ХУЖЕ смерти!

Вот, что я и говорил…

– Марионеткой ты был, марионеткой и останешься, – заключил Лорд, поднял палочку, и через мгновение в меня полетело невербальное заклинание.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Когда я очнулся, все вокруг выглядело каким-то… искривившимся.

В следующий момент в поле моего зрения очутились два огромных глаза орехового цвета.

Никто никогда не смотрел на меня с таким интересом.

Как я это ненавижу.

Неожиданно великанша заговорила:

– Ну, и что это у нас тут такое?

А потом, без всякого предупреждения, сие ужасное создание с вьющимися волосенками подняло меня в воздух.

– _«Это» _–_ ваш преподаватель зельеварения, мисс Грейнджер. Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора_, – ответил я твердым голосом, как только узнал чудовище… эээ… свою студентку.

Тем не менее, казалось, она меня не слышала.

– Ммм… Я не особо разбираюсь в мягких игрушках, но ты и профессор Снейп похожи как две капли воды.

_Мягкая игрушка… о, нет_.

– Точно, прелестная миниатюрная копия профессора, – согласилась сама с собой мисс Грейнджер, и на ее губах появилась ироничная улыбка.

_О, нет-нет-нет_.

– Кто же настолько повредился головой, чтобы сделать такую мягкую игрушку?

_Действительно, этот кто-то болен на всю голову_.

– Так, а это что такое? – девушка заинтригованно разглядывала клочок бумаги, по всей видимости, приколотый к моему плащу, и ее глаза становились все больше и больше. – Одно слово – сумасшедший, – прошептала она, дочитав, и с сочувствием взглянула на меня.

Никто никогда не смотрел на меня с такой жалостью.

Как я это ненавижу.

Внезапно, к моему глубочайшему удивлению, мисс Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой в мою сторону и решительно воскликнула:

– Finite!

_Вы действительно оптимистка, Грейнджер._

– Ладно, переходим к плану Б… Профессор Снейп, я не знаю, слышите ли вы меня, но если да, то знайте, что я несу вас к директору, – и она стиснула меня в объятиях.

_О радость!_

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

– Мисс Грейнджер, какой сюрприз! Лимонный леденец? – Дамблдор не изменял себе.

_Все время задаю себе один и тот же вопрос: чем он фарширует свои гадские конфетки?_

– Нет, благодарю, господин директор.

_А она не так глупа, как кажется._

– Что это вы мне принесли, мисс Грейнджер?

– Это… профессор Снейп, – сообщила Грейнджер и без лишних слов сунула меня Дамблдору.

– Вижу, вижу, – серьезным голосом подтвердил Альбус, разглядывая меня. – Молодец! Очень похоже! Вы отлично потрудились, Гермиона. Это Снейп-полярник? А вот эта часть, она из бархата, да? И выражение на лице такое интересное: вздернутая бровь, ироничная улыбка. Да, все как надо! А вы всех преподавателей будете шить? У меня есть исключительная ткань, чтобы изготовить мантию для моей миниатюры…

_Хуже, чем смерть. Должен признать, Лорд был прав._

– Сэр, вы не понимаете, – отчаянно затараторила девчонка.

_Ну, хоть кто-то серьезно отнесся к случившемуся со мной._

– Это и ПРАВДА профессор Снейп… – она протянула скомканную бумажку Дамблдору.

– Вижу, вижу… Какая досада! – недовольно пробурчал директор.

_ДОСАДА? У него просто-таки склонность к эвфемизмам!_

– Эээ… ну да, можно и так сказать, – изумленно согласилась Грейнджер.

– Мисс Грейнджер, я вынужден поручить вам – временно, конечно, – позаботиться о профессоре Снейпе до тех пор, пока мы не найдем способ вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Уверен, вы отнесетесь к нему со всем… хм… уважением и будете вести себя сдержанно, как и подобает в данной ситуации.

_Что?_

– Профессор, разве не лучше доверить его кому-то из слизеринцев? – вопрос был задан неуверенным голосом.

- Не беспокойтесь, уверен, что профессор Снейп сочтет вас совершенно… подходящей кандидатурой.

_Мечтай больше!_

– Вы думаете, он нас слышит?

- Боюсь, что да, – с улыбкой в голосе ответил Дамблдор.

_Садист._

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

– Наверное, вам будет приятно узнать, что у меня отдельная комната, – Грейнджер усадила меня к себе на кровать, – хотя, зная вас… Возможно, «приятно» – излишне оптимистичное слово.

_А я и не подозревал наличия у вас сарказма, Грейнджер._

– Я сниму с вас мантию, чтобы спать было удобнее… А все остальные вещи, кажется, к вам пришиты, – и она широко улыбнулась.

_Рад, что это вас забавляет._

– Как вы уже поняли, у меня в комнате только одна кровать. Но это не проблема, мы отлично уместимся на ней вдвоем. Вы будете спать на этой половине, а я на другой…

_Может быть, совершенно случайно, вам известно значение слова «неуместно»?_

– Если это вас успокоит, профессор, обещаю не перепутать вас с настоящей плюшевой игрушкой. Я ни в коем случае не собираюсь вас тискать, – серьезно заявила Грейнджер.

_Благодарю тебя, о великий Мерлин!_

– Вообще-то я думаю, что профессор Дамблдор должен был отнестись к случившемуся несколько серьезнее, – гладкий лоб прорезало несколько морщинок. – А ваше положение его словно развеселило. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, не начал ли он впадать в маразм?

_Знаете, вы начинаете мне почти нравиться._

– Спокойной ночи, профессор, – и меня накрыли одеялом.

_Кто знает…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая: Знакомство**

Поутру я проснулся и тут же чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ.

Два огромных серых глаза уставились на меня с нехорошим любопытством. Затем в поле зрения появилась когтистая лапа и замерла в дюйме от моего лица.

_Ааааааааааааааааааааааааа!_

Вся жизнь пролетела у меня перед глазами.

– Живоглот! НЕТ!

Внезапно волосатое чудище исчезло.

– Я очень сожалею, профессор, – пробормотала расстроенная Грейнджер, взяв меня в руки и осмотрев с ног до головы (в прямом смысле слова). – Вы выглядите невредимым, – добавила девчонка с облегчением.

Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ее голос звучал так; мне стало слегка не по себе.

– Еще немного, и… Знаю, вы не придете в восторг от подобной идеи, но мне необходимо наложить на вас дезиллюминационные чары и взять с собой в класс. Нет другого выбора. Я не могу оставить вас здесь совсем одного или запереть в шкафу. Сегодня утром у нас два часа трансфигурации. Вам нравится трансфигурация?

_В шкаф, пожалуйста, в шкаф!_

– Ммм… Полагаю, нет.

– Миона! Миона, вот ты где! Поторопись, опаздываем! – прокричал Уизли, распахивая дверь в комнату.

– Рональд, тебя стучаться не учили? Ты что думаешь, у меня тут проходной двор? – раздраженно воскликнула Грейнджер.

– Извини, – с сожалеющим видом пробормотал Уизли. В следующее мгновение его взгляд остановился на мне: – Мерлин! Что это за мерзость?

_Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора._

– «Это» не мерзость, «это» – плюшевая копия профессора Снейпа.

– Именно так я и сказал! – с отвращением воскликнул Уизли.

Сто баллов!

Внезапно я почувствовал заинтересованный взгляд пары изумрудных глаз.

– Это ты его сделала? – спросил Поттер.

– Да, это мой новый проект.

Поттер и Уизли испуганно уставились друг на друга.

_?_

– И незачем так смотреть. Довожу до вашего сведения: с ГАВНЭ тут связи никакой нет. Что б вы знали, это совершенно секретное задание директора. Я должна сделать плюшевые копии всех профессоров. Это сюрприз к Рождеству, поэтому тсссс... никому не слова! – провозгласила Грейнджер важным тоном.

– Да, но почему ты начала с него? Правду говоря, если б у меня в комнате было такое, меня бы кошмары замучали, – скривился Уизли.

_Взаимно, мистер Уизли._

– И что он делает на твоей кровати? Ты спишь с ним! – добавил он. Отвращения в его голосе становилось все больше и больше.

_Ревнуете?_

В ответ Грейнджер лишь возвела глаза к небу.

– Ты, правда, считаешь, что оригинал оценит это? – выразил сомнение Поттер.

– Не думаю, – она имела наглость подмигнуть мне.

– Могу я забрать его? – в зеленых глазах появился странный блеск.

_Бррр… Не приближайся. _

– Гарри, ты же ненавидишь профессора Снейпа.

– Именно…

– Ах, нет! Я не позволю тебе испортить мой пробный экземпляр!

– Успокойся, я не собираюсь его портить. Только провести несколько опытов с иголками… Или, ты думаешь, он почувствует? – спросил мальчишка, рассматривая меня с садистской ухмылкой.

_Убийца!_

– Хм, нет, Гарри, не думаю, что это возможно, – ужаснувшись, Грейнджер схватила меня и рванула прочь от своих дружков. – Он шутит, профессор, – сказала она, тем не менее горячо обнимая меня и прижимая к своей груди.

Поразительно, но это было отнюдь не неприятно.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Когда занятия по трансфигурации, которые я пережил каким-то чудом, закончились, Грейнджер решила остаться и извести Минерву вопросами.

– Профессор МакГонагалл? Можно спросить у вас кое-что? Хочу удостовериться, что правильно поняла одну вещь.

_Вы так предсказуемы, Грейнджер._

– Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, – ответила Минерва со снисходительной улыбкой.

– Все трансфигурационные заклинания обратимы, верно?

_?_

– Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер, Finite немедленно нейтрализует действие заклинания. Но даже без этого со временем чары самостоятельно сойдут на нет. Они могут действовать от нескольких часов до нескольких недель. Все зависит, конечно, от могущества волшебника.

Грейнджер казалась озадаченной:

– А существуют ли условия, при которых чары способны действовать бесконечно?

– Это мне неизвестно; подобные вещи относятся к черной магии, – внушающим доверие голосом ответила Минерва.

– Допустим, что подобное возможно, – упорствовала Грейнджер, – неужели не найдется контрчар?

– Что-то беспокоит вас, мисс Грейнджер? – подозрительно поинтересовалась МакГонагалл.

– Нет, нет, простое любопытство… Вам же известна моя вечная тяга к знаниям.

– Ну, хорошо. К сожалению, мне сложно будет объяснить вам эту тему. Видите ли, я не являюсь знатоком черной магии. Зато вы можете обратиться к вашему профессору зельеварения… Если осмелитесь, – съязвила под конец Минерва.

– Вы знаете, где он и когда вернется? – неуверенно спросила Грейнджер.

Услышав это, Минерва возвела очи к небу.

– Профессор Снейп в командировке и вернется не ранее условленного дня.

_В командировке? Дамблдор, скудоумный дурак… _

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

К концу дня я убедился: ни за что на свете не желал бы вновь пережить школьные годы.

– Миона, куда ты идешь? – спросил Уизли.

– В библиотеку. Мне нужно поработать над проектом. Может, хотите присоединиться? – спросила Грейнджер притворно невинным голоском.

– Эээ… Мы бы с радостью, но никак не можем, честное слово. Да, Гарри? – промямлил Уизли, толкнув Поттера локтем.

– Эээ… да. Совсем не можем, потому что… у нас слишком много заданий, – заявил Поттер тоном, который не мог ввести никого в заблуждение касательно того, чем на самом деле собирается заняться мальчишка.

– Да, конечно, я понимаю, – ответила ничуть не обманувшаяся его словами Грейнджер. – Тогда до встречи.

_Откровенно говоря, ваш выбор друзей меня поражает, мисс Грейнджер._

– Я знаю, они простые ребята, но очень славные, – прошептала она, как если бы могла меня слышать.

_Если я буду думать так же, как и Грейнджер, то ситуация в самом деле станет ужасающей._

– В это время в библиотеке никого нет, – объяснила девчонка, снимая с меня дезиллюминационные чары и устраивая на стуле. – Полагаю, что могла бы предоставить профессору Дамблдору поиск решения вашей проблемы, но по какой-то причине, скрытой от меня, возвращение вам прежнего облика, кажется, не входит в список первоочередных дел директора, – вздохнула она.

_Правда? Вот уж действительно странно. Уверен, что не стоит ждать от него никаких действий, поскольку я стал бесполезен ему._

– Не осталось никого кроме меня, чтобы помочь вам…

Думаю, я мог пасть ниже.

– Я собираюсь поискать в доступных мне книгах. Маловероятно, что я что-нибудь найду…

_По крайней мере, она реалистка…_

– А вечером проконсультируюсь и с теми книгами, что ранее мне были недоступны, – улыбаясь, прошептала девчонка.

Должно быть, я недооценил вас, Грейнджер.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Я умирал от скуки.

Что до Грейнджер, то она отложила очередную книгу и вздохнула:

– Я не нашла ничего близко или отдаленно похожего на ваш… случай. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы я могла общаться с вами… Вы не можете говорить…

_Правда что ли?_

– Не можете ни пошевелиться, ни шевельнуть вашей палочкой…

_Ваши способности в дедукции просто необычайны._

– Но, может быть, вы можете… – прошептала девушка задумчиво. – Посмотрите на меня! – внезапно приказала она, взяв меня на руки и пристально гладя в глаза. – Вы можете попробовать войти в мой разум?

_Не знаю, что более унизительно – быть плюшевой игрушкой или иметь меньше мозгов, чем у девчонки.__Legilimens__!_

– **Профессор Снейп, это правда вы?**

– **Мисс Грейнджер, может быть, вы ждали кого-нибудь другого?**

– **У вас все в порядке?** – продолжала она, полностью игнорируя мою реплику.

– **Так же, как и у любой другой плюшевой игрушки, переданной на ваше попечение. **

– **Хочу отметить, что, не считая инцидента с Живоглотом, я все время была занята вами,** – обиженно возразила Грейнджер.

– **А я хочу напомнить вам, что Поттер угрожал утопить меня.**

– **Вы осуждаете его? Мне кажется, что неприязнь взаимна. **

– **Неужели? Я ничего не заметил,** – ответил я самым ироничным моим тоном.

– **Ммм… Вы не слышали заклинание, которое Вол… Темный Лорд бросил в вас? **

– **Нет, оно было невербальным,** – вздохнул я.

– **Полагаю, он использовал черную магию. **

– **Вы совершенно правы. **

– **У вас есть решение?**** – **с надеждой поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

– **В моей личной библиотеке имеется несколько книг, касающихся трансфигурации с точки зрения черной магии. Пароль – «****Specialis****Revelio****». **

– **Правда? Ваша библиотека? Я могу?** – можно подумать, я пообещал ей Святой Грааль.

– **Я допустил вас к своим книгам только из эгоизма, не более. Жду полного соблюдения тайны. И требую, чтобы вы спрашивали разрешения перед тем, как открыть даже самую захудалую книгу,** – приказал я, дабы охладить ее пыл.

– **Конечно, профессор,** – благоговейно прошептала она.

– **Еще одна вещь, мисс Грейнджер…**

– **Да?** – вопрос был задан прилежным тоном ученицы.

– **Ваша забота обо мне более чем приемлема.**

Выражение отупения, которое я имел возможность созерцать на ее физиономии, почти стоило того, что я унизился до подобного заявления.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3: Швейная мастерская**

Грейнджер попробовала развлечь меня чтением своего последнего домашнего задания по зельеварению. Моя благодарность идиоту (или идиотке), решившему прервать это увлекательнейшее занятие, постучав в дверь, не знала границ.

− Гермиона, ты здесь?

Грейнджер вздохнула и спрятала меня под одеяло:

− Да. Что такое, Падма?

В ее голосе не было ни капли тепла, и я понял, что мисс Патил не входит в число подружек мисс Грейнджер. Неужели все, что есть у девчонки – эти два оболтуса, вечно таскающиеся за ней?

− Я тут узнала, что ты шьешь мягкие игрушки, − заговорщическим тоном сообщила мисс Патил.

− Кто это тебе сказал? – делано спокойным голосом парировала Грейнджер.

− Никто. Я совершенно случайно услышала разговор Гарри и Рона.

_Маленькая проныра!_

− Идиоты!

− Они не виноваты, − возразила мисс Патил. – Меня просто удивило, что двое мальчишек беседуют о тряпках. Я просто не могла не прислушаться.

− Вижу, − устало вздохнула Грейнджер. – Теперь, полагаю, об этом уже вся школа знает.

− Ничего подобного! Я ни слова никому об этом не сказала, клянусь! Честно говоря, я к тебе пришла только потому, что обожаю шить. И я думала, что мы можем поделиться друг с другом опытом и даже вместе поработать над твоим проектом! − воскликнула ее собеседница, с трудом сдерживая свой энтузиазм.

_Попахивает гнильцой…_

− Можно посмотреть на него? – не дождавшись ответа, продолжает гостья. Мне кажется, Грейнджер впала в транс.

− На кого?

− На твоего плюшевого профессора Снейпа! – мисс Патил уже на грани истерики.

− Ну, в конце концов… − Грейнджер обреченно вздыхает и откидывает одеяло.

_Ну просто супертелохранительница!_

Мисс Патил берет меня в руки и восхищенно рассматривает, то и дело радостно вскрикивая. А я-то считал, что конкретно эта девица никогда не проявляла большого интереса к моей скромной персоне.

− Это просто чудесно!

_Благодарю, мисс Патил. Наконец хоть кто-то оценил мой уникальный шарм._

− Так бы и зацеловала его! – девчонка смотрит на Грейнджер, как бы спрашивая разрешения.

− Не надо, пожалуйста. Я этого терпеть не могу, − отвечает та категоричным тоном.

− Ты права. Но я только… − щебечет Патил и одаривает меня целомудренным поцелуем в лоб.

У Грейнджер совершенно безумный взгляд.

− Мне так жаль, − беззвучно шевелит она губами, выглядывая из-за плеча однокурсницы.

_Да ладно, Грейнджер, пустяки, я привык. Все они без ума от моего тела._

− Смотрю, ты сшила ему бархатную мантию. У тебя все так замечательно получилось, стежки практически не видно! – меня тщательно осматривают.

− Спасибо.

Грейнджер, кажется, начинает терять контроль над ситуацией.

− Так когда мы начнем? – мисс Патил словно щенок, только что хвостом не виляет.

− Послушай, Падма, это в некотором роде специальный проект. Понимаешь? – полным сожаления голосом отвечает ей Грейнджер.

− Я понимаю, что тебе нужна помощь! Взгляни правде в лицо: ты ни за что не успеешь сшить всех профессоров к Рождеству! Вполне вероятно, ты сомневаешься в моих способностях. Подожди-ка… Я принесу тебе показать кое-что из моих работ, − меня осторожно усаживают на кровать, и новоявленная помощница практически вылетает из комнаты.

− Как же я вляпалась, − в карих глазах нет даже намека на надежду.

_Legilimens_

− **Не берите в голову, мисс Грейнджер**, – насмешливо советую я. – **Никакой трагедии в случившемся нет.**

− **Я почти что обрекла себя на пошив целой партии кукол!**

При виде ее растерянного лица я не могу сдержать смешок.

− **Я счастлива, что мои неприятности вас забавляют!**

− **Поверьте, Грейнджер, ни в малейшей степени,** − продолжаю я насмехаться над ней.

− **О, но вы влипли так же, как и я, дорогой мой! Вы будете вынуждены наблюдать, как мы выбираем ткани и обсуждаем наряды! Уж поверьте, от этого вам не отвертеться!** – едко восклицает девчонка.

− **Дорогой мой?** – ошеломленно повторяю я.

Именно этот момент мисс Патил выбрала для своего возвращения. В руках у нее штук пятнадцать кукол.

− Вот! Это моя любимая, − она сует Гермионе рыжую куклу. – Ее зовут Эми.

Грейнджер обращается с куклой так, как будто это бомба с часовым механизмом.

− Очень интересно, Падма, − сообщает она гостье ровным голосом.

− Я пришила ей волосы, каждый по отдельности.

− Правда? – заинтересовалась, смотрит на куклу внимательнее.

− Да, и на это ушло ужасно много времени, но оно того стоило.

− Без сомнения, − в ее голосе явно слышен намек на совершенно противоположное.

Как только мисс Патил отвернулась, Грейнджер одарила меня взглядом отчаявшегося человека, пожав плечами и покачав головой.

На этот раз я не мог сдержаться и расхохотался. К счастью, меня никто не слышал.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

− Я уж думала, никогда не уйдет, − вздохнула Грейнджер, захлопнув дверь за однокурсницей.

– А теперь надо вернуться в библиотеку, чтобы прочитать, как делают кукол. И мне, на пару с Падмой, придется воплощать в плюше весь преподавательский состав Хогвартса, − еще один мученический вздох.

− Даже Хагрида! – тон, которым девчонка воскликнула это, сделал бы честь самоубийце.

_Грейнджер, да вы действительно великая трагедийная актриса!_

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

− Я принесла все, что может нам пригодиться, − сообщила мисс Патил и вывалила на кровать огромное количество тряпья.

− Я вижу, − Грейнджер просто-таки вытаращилась на эту кучу.

− Мне так хотелось поскорее начать! – глаза райвенкловки сверкали от нетерпения.

− Я вижу, − повторила Грейнджер и с отчаянием взглянула на меня.

− Надеюсь, у тебя осталась выкройка, по которой ты шила профессора Снейпа. Мы можем использовать ее и для всех остальных.

− Эм… нет… к несчастью… Живоглот не оставил от них ни клочка. Боюсь, профессор Снейп останется уникальным представителем своего вида, − последующая легкая улыбка была адресована мне.

_И у вас хватает наглости высмеивать меня?_

− И каким представителем! – воскликнула мисс Патил, глядя на меня влюбленными глазами, в то время как ее собеседница обратила свой взор к потолку. – Ну, не страшно. Полагаю, мы можем взять за основу ту выкройку, которой обычно пользуюсь я.

− Хорошая идея, − облегченно вздохнула ее собеседница.

− Кстати, я составила список профессоров. Их всего двенадцать, не считая нового преподавателя, заменяющего профессора Снейпа.

− Правильно ты не стала его считать: не думаю, что он у нас задержится надолго, − рассеянно ответила Грейнджер, просматривая список.

_Хотел бы я быть таким же оптимистом._

− Надеюсь, профессор Снейп вернется к Рождеству, чтобы увидеть свое альтер-эго, − мурлыкнула мисс Патил, нежно взирая на меня.

− Я тоже на это надеюсь… А ты правда думаешь, что ему понравится кукла? – с сомнением поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

− Да как она может ему не понравиться?

− Мм… да, ты права, кукла просто прелестна, − сказано это было ироничным тоном.

_Хватит, а то я покраснею._

− Так с кого мы начнем?

− С Дамблдора, и предлагаю сделать его настолько смешным, насколько это возможно, − на губах мисс Грейнджер появилась дьявольская улыбка.

_Она еще и мстительна. Определенно, у девчонки присутствуют все необходимые качества._

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Одержимость мисс Патил не была заразительной. А вот ее энтузиазм и методика – напротив.

Вот так-так…

− А как тебе нравится вот это? Пойдет ему на мантию? – Грейнджер помахала куском ткани такого цвета, что мне захотелось ослепнуть.

− Похоже на ту, что директор обычно носит… к несчастью, − хихикнула райвенкловка.

Ее веселье передалось Грейнджер.

− А звезды у тебя есть? Можно было бы ему глаза сделать из розовых звезд! К этой мантии они отлично подошли бы! – воскликнула девчонка, заливаясь истерическим смехом.

− А на бороду можно было бы подыскать что-нибудь цвета лимонных долек! – мисс Патил не отставала от своей приятельницы.

_В конце концов, хорошо уже и то, что девушки веселятся… Мерлин, что я несу?_

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Несколько часов показались мне вечностью. Наконец, мисс Патил решила завершить визит, предварительно договорившись с Грейнджер продолжить на следующий день. Эти мучения когда-нибудь закончатся?

− Ну, что вы думаете, профессор? Вам нравится? – Грейнджер с гордостью продемонстрировала мне абсолютно безумного вида куклу-двойника директора.

_Legilimens_

− **Сходство исключительное,** − ровным голосом ответил я. – **А теперь, когда вы закончили шалить, может, мы займемся моей проблемой?**

− **Да, профессор. Извините, профессор,** − смущенно пробормотала Грейнджер.

Я заметил, что ее радостная улыбка исчезла.

То, что я почувствовал себя виноватым, вполне вероятно доказывало: мой мозг постигла та же судьба, что и мое тело. Должно быть, серое вещество превратилось в вату. Другого объяснения у меня не было.

Вздох.

− **Полагаю, весь мир имеет право отдохнуть, и мисс Всезнайка в том числе,** − насмешливо сказал я.

− **Без сомнения… Возможно, это относится и к мистеру Я−Такой−Счастливый−Что−Гробовщики−Нервно−Курят−В−Сторонке,** − парировала девушка, шаловливо улыбнувшись.

− **Ради вашего же блага я надеюсь, что это прозвище не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения.**

− **Ну что вы, профессор, как можно!** – игриво воскликнула Грейнджер.

Вот ведь чертовка!

− **Три тысячи баллов с Гриффиндора,** − холодно ответил я.

− **Вы же знаете, что это не считается, правда?** –послышался триумфальный шепот.

_Надо же, какое облегчение!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая: Гермиона отвешивает комплименты**

− Ммм... Никогда бы не подумала, что ваши комнаты выглядят так, − Грейнджер широко улыбнулась и продолжила изучать окружающую действительность.

_Может быть, вы ожидали найти орудия пыток посреди гостиной и трупы младенцев в шкафу… Вынужден вас разочаровать._

− Здесь уютно, − весело заявила девушка.

_Уютно?_

− Никогда не думала, что ваши вкусы настолько близки к среднестатистическим… что у вас есть какие-либо интересы, увлечения, − ее взгляд задумчиво скользил по предметам интерьера.

Неожиданно Грейнджер с ужасом уставилась на меня, и неуверенно прошептала:

− Вы ведь живете один? Я хочу сказать… никто внезапно не нагрянет?

_Никто, кроме Дамблдора, который должен зайти выпить чая в четыре часа, а еще моя жена и трое детей… Я что, так похож на идиота, приглашающего гостей?_

Она все еще вопросительно смотрела на меня.

_И ведь действительно ждет ответ на свой более чем нелепый вопрос!_

Я вздохнул.

_Legilimens_

– **Нет, Грейнджер, никто, как вы выразились, «внезапно не нагрянет». **

− **Ох…** – все еще неуверенно.

Нет, этого быть не может!

– **Я ОБСТАВИЛ комнату сам, один, и, если это вам не по вкусу, можете утешить свое оскорбленное самолюбие напоминанием о том, что вы меня совсем не знаете!**

− **Очевидно… Может быть, вы могли бы дать мне несколько советов, как обустроить мою комнату?** − предложила она с совершенно серьезным лицом.

– **Я НЕ ДИЗАЙНЕР ПО ИНТЕРЬЕРАМ!**

− **Конечно, нет, профессор,** – примирительно.

– **Ммм… Если дознание завершено, может быть, пройдем в библиотеку? Дверь прямо позади вас.**

− **ДА!** – возглас экстаза.

– **Успокойтесь, Грейнджер.**

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

− Я думаю, можно начать с просмотра вот этих нескольких книг, − заявила гостья, сгружая около пятидесяти томов на стол.

_«Несколько» книг, ага._

Затем, покраснев, посмотрела на меня.

_?_

− Профессор, если это не помешает вам…

_Говорите, Грейнджер, ночь не резиновая._

− Я подумала, что мы могли бы пролистать их вместе, но будет проще, если я устроюсь в этом кресле и… возьму вас на колени, − последние слова были почти неслышны.

_Что? Абсолютно невозможно. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Совершенно неуместно. Невозможно. Никогда. Даже в мечтах._

− Полагаю, вы не усмотрите здесь каких-либо неудобств, − она всячески старалась не встречаться взглядом со мной.

_Посмотри на меня, невоспитанная девчонка!_

У меня не было времени сказать хоть слово: вышеозначенная невоспитанная девчонка подняла меня и устроила у себя на коленях.

Затем, как ни в чем не бывало, обняла одной рукой.

Итак, к моему огромному изумлению, я оказался прижатым к ее животу, головой упираясь в грудь.

− Я надеюсь, что вам не слишком неудобно, − искренне заметила Грейнджер.

_ Нет, «неудобно» − это совсем не то слово, которое я бы использовал._

Потом она наклонилась ко мне и выдохнула прямо в ухо:

− Я никому не расскажу, пусть это будет наш маленький секрет.

К счастью, плюшевые игрушки не могут краснеть…

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Из сего положения, одновременно невероятно удобного и крайне неуместного, я мог уловить каждое изменение ритма дыхания Грейнджер.

Когда она читала интересный отрывок, я ощущал, как сильно ее сердце колотится о грудную клетку; когда полностью растворялась в книге, дыхания практически не было слышно.

Иногда Грейнджер уныло вздыхала, и я чувствовал, как ее дыхание ерошит мне волосы.

Иногда звук дыхания заглушался шепотом, и я ловил себя на мысли о том, что пытаюсь разгадать ее чувства.

Мне бы пора начать обдумывать, как же выйти из сложившейся ситуации, но всякие мелочи отвлекают меня.

И я задался вопросом: а что, если на самом-то деле мое положение не столь ужасно.

Впервые в жизни никто ничего от меня не ждет.

И это странно похоже на свободу.

Свободу, которой я несомненно не заслуживаю.

Впервые меня оставили в покое.

Всем на меня плевать.

Кроме нее.

Кроме Грейнджер, чье сердце неожиданно заходится диким ритмом.

И тут же я ощутил горячую слезинку, медленно скатывавшуюся по моей щеке.

Она плачет.

_Что за?.._

Я посмотрел на раскрытую книгу.

«…Это заклинание превращает волшебника в тряпичную куклу. По сей день единственным известным способом снять заклятие остается смерть чародея, наложившего его»

Теперь ее слезы падают на мое лицо с частотой проливного дождя.

Это она из-за меня? _Посмотрите мне в глаза, Грейнджер… Посмотрите, глупая девчонка!_

Но она по-прежнему избегает моего взгляда. Обнимает, прижимает к себе и шепчет на ухо бесконечную мольбу.

Мольбу о прощении.

_Посмотри на меня! Гермиона, посмотри на меня._

Наконец я увидел ее ореховые глаза.

_Legilimens_

– **Успокойтесь, Грейнджер,** **– **сказал я своим самым нейтральным тоном.** – ****Глубоко вздохните и послушайте меня, глупая девчонка.**

Услышав это, она, казалось, пришла в чувство.

– **Во-первых, ваши извинения столь же неуместны, сколь и бесполезны. Во-вторых, неужели вы даже на секунду могли подумать, что Темный Лорд применил бы ко мне заклятие, в котором можно найти хотя бы малейшую лазейку для избавления? В-третьих, в книге написано: «Единственным известным способом НА СЕГОДНЯШНИЙ ДЕНЬ», − заметьте, книга была написана, по меньшей мере, лет двести назад. И наконец, моя мантия промокла по вашей вине, а я не могу ее сменить. **

− **Извините,**** –** на заплаканном лице проступила улыбка. **– ****Думаю, я была наивна, считая, что можно найти простое решение. **

− **Ваше простое решение существует. Оно заключается в уничтожении Темного Лорда. Согласитесь, нет ничего проще,** **– **в моем голосе зазвучала ирония.

− **Все кончено, ******–**** провозгласила Грейнджер.

− **Куда девался ваш легендарный оптимизм? ****– **насмешливо поинтересовался я.

− **Думаю, я утратила его к концу третьего миллиона страниц с вашими извинениями! ****–** язвительно прозвучало мне в ответ.

− **Нет, я вас отнюдь не извиняю, ****–** холодно сообщил я. **Я не извиняю вас за ваши извинения, поскольку у вас не было на это причин.**

− **Дамблдор поручил вас моим заботам, а, значит, я за вас отвечаю, ****–** в ее голосе сквозило недоверие.

− **Глупая девчонка! Если Дамблдору придется выбирать между мной и своим носком, я проиграю. Директор поручил меня вашим заботам просто потому, что вы первая попались ему на глаза. Ему наплевать, выживу я или погибну! ****–** под конец я разнервничался.

− **Но мне не наплевать! Мне не наплевать на вас потому, что вы мне небезразличны, безмозглый вы кретин! ** **–** тут она сорвалась на крик.

…

…

− **Понятно…**

− **Грейнджер, полагаю, что если мне предоставлено право выбора, то я предпочту «безмозглому кретину» «дорогой мой». И потрудитесь объяснить, чему я обязан честью являться объектом ваших чувств. **

− **Говорят, можно объясниться в любви, но нельзя объяснить любовь, ******–**** игриво ответила негодница.

− **Попробуйте, ****–** ситуация начинала меня тяготить.

− **Ну, хорошо… По большей части, я нахожу вас несправедливым и невыносимым, ****–** слегка улыбаясь, начала Грейнджер**, – ****Но бывают моменты, когда я не могу не оценить ваш ум, ту ауру силы и власти, что окружает вас, вашу храбрость и... да... ваше чувство юмора, хоть вы и имеете склонность впадать в иронию, самую что ни на есть убийственную.**

…

…

…

−** Профессор?**** –** встревожилась Грейнджер.

− О! Очень зрело! – ее взгляд был исполнен укоризны.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

− Большая часть нормальных людей ценит комплименты, − пробормотала девушка в сотый раз, не особо ласково усаживая меня на кровать. – Безмозглый кретин, − прошептала она разочарованно и вышла из комнаты.

Я понимал подобное раздражение, но иного выбора не было.

Что хорошего, черт возьми, я мог ей сказать?

Что она ошиблась, принимая за храбрость обязательство искупить грехи?

Что моя власть, моя сила и моя ирония – лишь наиболее верные средства держать окружающих на разумном расстоянии?

Я мог бы… Я должен был, но, увы, не чувствую в себе благородства, достаточного, чтобы вывести из заблуждения единственного человека, который все еще думает обо мне хорошо.

_Мне так жаль, Гермиона._


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая: Северус понимает, что промахнулся**

Впервые после «трансформации» я чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким.

Мне следовало бы обрадоваться, заполучив немного тишины и спокойствия… Да что там, я должен был быть счастлив!

Но вместо этого с ужасом осознал, что не испытываю положительных эмоций.

Это серьезно.

ОЧЕНЬ серьезно.

Не стоило мне воспринимать компанию Грейнджер как данность.

Может быть, через несколько дней я ей надоем, и она выбросит меня в помойное ведро.

Думать об этом совершенно не хотелось.

Что бы отвлечься от нездоровых мыслей, я окинул комнату критическим взором.

_Этот комод смотрелся бы лучше с другой стороны…_

Перебрав в уме около сорока вариантов перестановки четырех предметов мебели, я понял, что скоро умру от скуки.

Мои размышления над лучшим способом самоубийства были прерваны стуком в дверь.

Не дождавшись ответа, визитер вошел в комнату.

− Гермиона? − шепнул Поттер.

_О, Мерлин! Нет! Все, что угодно, но только не это!_

− А, вот он ты, − обрадовано посмотрел на меня парень. − Отлично. Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

…_?_

В следующий момент он бесцеремонно схватил меня и посадил к себе на колени.

С изумлением я обнаружил себя тонущим в изумрудных глазах Лили.

− Всегда хотел сказать это тебе… Знаю, ты меня ненавидишь. Можешь поверить мне на слово: я тебя тоже не очень-то люблю. Одного не пойму: как человек, настолько умный, чтобы обманывать Волдеморта, может так ошибаться в отношении меня.

Возможно, если бы Шляпа меня не послушала и отправила в Слизерин, как и собиралась, ты относился бы ко мне по-другому.

Знаешь, хотел бы я, чтобы твое мнение о Гарри Поттере было верным. Хотел бы быть похожим на отца. Только представь: появиться на свет в нормальной, любящей тебя семье, которая не станет обращаться с тобой как с грязью из-за того, что ты родился волшебником. И волновался бы я только о девчонках да о квиддиче… а не о том, что какой-то чокнутый лунатик снова будет пытаться убить меня. И так год за годом. Мне бы хотелось знать, каково это – быть школьной знаменитостью и не блевать от этого?

Знаешь, иногда я чувствую тяжесть на своих плечах. Порой становится так хреново, что я думаю: может, если Волдеморт покончит со мной сегодня, мне станет легче? И в такие моменты хочется заорать: эй, люди, все это лишь совпадение, не стоит ничего ожидать от меня, я ведь трус. А иногда мне кажется, что хватило бы и толики помощи. Понимаешь?

Еще я хотел бы сказать, что сожалею о том случае с твоим думосбросом, и еще больше сожалею, что видел скотское поведение своего отца. Конечно, я никому не рассказал. Мне было просто тошно от всего этого.

Знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы научились ладить друг с другом. Осточертела эта глупая, бесполезная грызня. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты перестал винить меня во всех грехах – даже в тех, которых я не совершал. Чтобы наконец-то вспомнил, что ты – взрослый, а не подросток. Но чего бы мне хотелось больше всего, так это чтобы ты перестал тупить! Потому что ты мне нужен…

Мне ведь действительно нужна твоя помощь. Один я не справлюсь. Я же знаю: ты можешь мне помочь. Ты столько раз спасал меня. Спасибо, что присматривал за мной.

Дамблдор сказал – ты уехал. Собираешься возвращаться? Или уже слишком поздно? Где ты, Снейп?

Парень покачал головой:

− Спорим, настоящий Снейп к этому моменту меня бы уже трижды заавадил. Ну, спасибо, что выслушал. Поговорил с тобой, и на сердце полегчало.

Поттер осторожно усадил меня обратно на кровать и вышел из комнаты.

Я обрадовался его уходу.

У меня была масса дел.

Предстояло пересмотреть шесть лет моей жизни совершенно под другим углом.

Когда Гермиона наконец-то соблаговолила вернуться, я уже принял решение.

Гермиона? Неужели?

Ну… Да… Согласен… Гермиона.

− Профессор, - начала она и смущенно посмотрела на меня, − вы были на другом краю кровати… Кто вас переложил?

Обеспокоенный взгляд ее встретился с моим.

_Legilimens_

− **Грейнджер, может, вы, по случайности, слышали что-то о примитивном таком защитном заклятии, которое накладывается на дверь, чтобы исключить возможность попадания в комнату всяких придурков?**

− **Простите, профессор, я совершенно забыла!** – извиняющимся тоном сказала девушка.

− **Ммм… Передайте Поттеру, что я слышал все, что он мне сказал. После этих слов сделайте паузу для драматического эффекта. А потом скажите, я согласен помочь ему.**

− **Да**, - Грейнджер была в шоке.

− **Возможно, он начнет задавать вопросы. Введите его в курс дела. А также выдайте ему книгу из моей библиотеки – «Окклюменция для идиотов». Проконтролируйте, чтобы Поттер прочел ее.**

− **У вас и правда есть книга с таким названием?** – ошеломленно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

− **Нет…**

− **А…**

− **Сейчас, когда вы спросили, я припоминаю, что точное название – «Основы окклюменции для идиотов»**

− **Профессор!** – воскликнула моя собеседница сквозь смех.

− **Проследите, чтобы Поттер пришел ко мне завтра, прямо перед тем, как ваше совместное с мисс Патил ателье возобновит свою работу.**

− **Надоело слушать болтовню о тряпках?** – в ее голосе прозвучало сочувствие.

− **Не то слово,** - вздохнул я.

− **Я вас понимаю**.

− **Грейнджер…**

− **Да?**

− **Переставьте кровать так, чтобы лежать головой на север. Шкаф передвиньте к западной стене. Зеркало не должно отражать вашу кровать. Комод же нужно переместить к южной стене. В самом деле, Грейнджер! У вас-то идей никаких нет!**

− **Мне казалось, что вы не дизайнер**, − она буквально умирала со смеху.

− **Мне скучно было**, − попытка оправдаться.

− **Мне так жаль, что я оставила вас в полном одиночестве**, − эти слова прозвучали искренне. − **Обещаю, что больше такое никогда не повторится.**

− **Не давайте обещаний, Грейнджер, если не уверены, что сможете их выполнить**, − сказав это, я отключился.

− Опять вы прервали разговор посередине! Это бесит! − моя собеседница и правда выглядела сильно раздраженной.

Потом она вздохнула и твердо сказала:

− Обещаю, что пока я здесь, а вы остаетесь куклой, я не брошу вас. А если вы мне не верите, то совершенно не знаете меня.

_Все больше сомневаюсь, что знаю вообще хоть кого-нибудь._

− Ой, совсем забыла… Спасибо за помощь Гарри, - Гермиона поцеловала меня в щеку, а потом так стиснула в объятиях, что я ахнул.


	6. Chapter 6

**Гарри учится окклюменции**

– На, Гарри, держи, – сказала Гермиона, протягивая меня Поттеру.

Мальчишка не двигался и смотрел с подозрением.

– Решайся, он тебя не укусит! – со смешком воскликнула Грейнджер.

Поттера, судя по его виду, слова подруги нисколько не убедили, но в конце концов он схватил меня.

– И главное, когда закончишь, вернешь его обратно, целого и невредимого. Предупреждаю, если он не вернется… – властно заявила девушка, с тревогой глядя в мою сторону.

_Ревнуете, Гермиона?_

– Да знаю я. Ничего с ним не случится, – Поттер был немного удивлен.

– До свидания, – грустно сказала мне Гермиона, совершенно игнорируя приятеля.

– Пока, – отозвался тот, закатив глаза, и захлопнул дверь у Грейнджер перед носом.

– Зуб даю, она от вас без ума.

_Сам знаю._

– И уже давно, знаете ли.

_?_

– Даже раньше Гермиона постоянно, так или иначе, защищала вас. Впрочем, никогда не понимал, почему. Не вижу причин для этого.

_Как мило._

– Гм… Кстати, куда идем? – неожиданно остановившись, поинтересовался Поттер.

_Legilimens!_

– **В мои апартаменты, Поттер, в мои апартаменты**, – ответил я скучающим тоном.

– **Правда?** – спросил ошеломленный мальчишка.

– **Да, правда**.

–**Ладно**.

– **В самом деле «ладно»**, –я не удержался от иронии.

**– Поттер, вы читали книгу, которую мисс Грейнджер дала вам? **

Мальчишка промямлил:

**– Да, но…**

– **Но что?** – вздохнул я.

– **Я слышал, что нужно очищать сознание. Но не преуспел в этом… У меня в голове постоянно вертятся какие-то посторонние мысли, и избавиться от них не получается**.

– **Понятно… Могу я узнать, как именно вы действуете?**

– **Я просто старался ни о чем не думать**, – простодушно ответил Поттер.

Ну... еще не вечер!

– **И как, сработало?** – мой голос просто-таки сочился иронией.

– **Нет… Не очень**, – признался мальчишка.

– **Это нормально**.

– **Тогда что же мне делать?** – он, казалось, был растерян.

– **Прежде всего, Поттер, следует практиковаться в простом расслаблении. Для начала сосредоточьтесь на дыхании, дышите глубоко, чтобы почувствовать каждый вдох и каждый выдох.**

**Затем вы должны расслабить каждый мускул. Можете начать с мышц лица, потом – затылок, спина, голени, стопы. Мысленно вспоминаете ваши мускулы, один за другим, и расслабляете их. Так сказать, производите некоторую инвентаризацию.**

**Когда почувствуете, что все тело расслаблено, представьте, будто оно исчезло. Станьте пустотой.**

**В этот самый момент вы сможете начать возводить ментальные барьеры. Наиболее действенно – найти такое место в ваших воспоминаниях, где вы будете чувствовать себя в безопасности. Место, где никто не сможет до вас добраться. Представьте это место в мельчайших деталях, используя все органы чувств. Чем точнее будет визуализация, тем более прочный барьер она создаст.**

**Вы поняли, что я сказал, Поттер?**

**Поттер?**

Внезапно я оказался в темноте, в помещении, по моим ощущениям, крайне тесном.

– **Поттер, где это мы?** – я заинтригован.

– **В чулане**.

– **Понятно… Полагаю, это достаточно эффективно… Тренируйтесь, повторяя весь процесс каждый день, например, перед тем, как ложиться спать. Вы должны достигать такого же состояния всякий раз, добиться, чтобы это выходило у вас автоматически. Знаете, что представляет собой это состояние?**

– **Нет**.

– **Состояние окклюменции, Поттер**.

– **Правда?.. Но… Это же легко!** – пораженно воскликнул он.

– **Не заблуждайтесь! Конечно, это легко сейчас, после четверти часа подготовки. Но когда Темный лорд пожелает проникнуть в ваше сознание, он предварительно не поинтересуется, отдохнули ли вы, уж поверьте мне! Вы будете в состоянии сильного стресса, не имея даже нескольких секунд, чтобы поставить барьер. Более того, ваш враг будет полностью осознавать, что вы занимались окклюменцией. Он всеми способами попытается пробить ваш щит**.

– **Я понимаю… Но вы… Я хочу сказать…** – нерешительно начал мальчишка.

– **Сформулируйте вопрос, Поттер, – мой тон был совершенно спокоен**.

– **Когда вы стоите перед… ним… Он знает, что вы занимаетесь окклюменцией?**

– **Если бы это было так, я был бы уже мертв. Нет. Когда Темный лорд входит в мое сознание, я сосредотачиваюсь на том, что хочу показать ему, выдвигая это на передний план. Если же есть что-то, чего ему ни в коем случае видеть не следует, я прячу это за ментальным щитом.**

– **Можно ли создавать ложные воспоминания?**

– **Да, но идти таким путем не советую. Идеально подделать воспоминание нельзя. Лучше выбрать настоящее, которое, будучи вырванным из контекста, приобретет совершенно другое значение**.

Мальчишка удивился:

– **По-моему, это сложно**.

– **Поттер, я не прошу вас достигать такого уровня. На это требуются годы. Пока что все, о чем я вас прошу, – работайте над вашим ментальным барьером. Что вам нужно, так это щит, достаточно прочный, чтобы блокировать Темного лорда, когда он попытается войти в ваш разум или когда вы почувствуете его мысли**.

– **И как я могу усилить мой щит?**

– **Тренируйтесь представлять его в мельчайших деталях. Нужно, чтобы он стал реальностью, стал частью вас.**

– **А нет ли опасности впасть в зависимость от этого барьера, захотеть укрыться за ним навечно?** – обеспокоенно спросил Поттер.

– **Хороший вопрос. Конечно, вам захочется использовать барьер, будучи в депрессии или при необходимости уединиться, но вы не сможете постоянно его поддерживать. Это требует огромной энергии. В любом случае, не думаю, что вы хотите провести остаток вашей жизни, прячась в чулане**.

– **Вы правы, не хочу**, – на лице Поттера мелькнула тень улыбки.

– **Очень хорошо. Попытайтесь снова, и на этот раз я попробую пробиться через ваш щит**.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

– Как все прошло? – спросила Гермиона.

Поттер иронично сообщил:

– Он был крайне сдержан, но ведь он вообще не особо весел при окружающих.

_Очень смешно_.

– Я говорила о твоем уроке окклюменции, – с укором посмотрела на него девушка.

– Должен сказать, на удивление успешно… – признался Гарри.

_Ваша вера в мои возможности чрезвычайно трогательна_.

Гермиона снисходительно улыбнулась:

– Я же говорила, что все будет хорошо.

– И была права… Как обычно, – очевидно, Поттеру не хотелось спорить. – Кстати, возвращаю тебе профессора Снейпа, он был довольно полезен, – продолжил парень с иронией, протягивая меня подруге.

Грейнджер заметила:

– Ты, конечно, поблагодарил его.

– Ой… нет, – виновато прошептал Поттер. Затем искренне добавил: – Спасибо, профессор.

_Полагаю, не за что_.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

– Профессор, меня вы тоже научите? Окклюменции, я имею в виду.

_Legilimens!_

– **Грейнджер, вы боитесь, что я нападу на вас?**

– **Конечно, нет!** – она была возмущена.

–**Тогда кто?**

– **Дамблдор**, – прошептала Гермиона.

– **Грейнджер, вы не перестаете меня поражать. Что вы можете скрывать от директора?**

– **Например, ваши с Гарри уроки окклюменции**.

– **Напоминаю, что директор лично настаивал на том, чтобы в прошлом году я учил Поттера окклюменции**.

– **Я всегда спрашивала себя, почему он не давал эти уроки сам, если так хотел, чтобы Гарри научился. Ваша взаимная антипатия была совершенно очевидна. То, что вас заставили работать вместе – катастрофа, у этого предприятия не было даже призрачного шанса на успех**, – Гермиона не стеснялась в выражениях.

Я не смог удержаться от смеха. Должен признать, девица умеет формулировать.

– **Совершенно верно, но задачей директора, скорее, было не разгласить собственные замыслы Темному лорду, если тот атакует разум Поттера**.

–**Что? И вы туда же! Да для вас эти уроки были еще опасней!** –Грейнджер словно обезумела от ярости.

Гермиона, мой персональный ангел-хранитель.

– **Вы должны понимать, что все мы директорские пешки. Он и Темный лорд, словно два шахматиста, начавшие грандиозную партию. У каждого свои фигуры, и среди них обязательно есть те, коими пожертвуют**.

– **Я все равно не понимаю, почему кто-то имеет право решать – жить кому-то или умереть. Мне кажется, это совершенно несправедливо**.

– **Без сомнения, так и есть**, – вздохнул я.

– **А если его план – в конце принести в жертву Гарри? Нет, я совершенно не доверяю директору. И когда он это обнаружит, мне не позавидуешь,** – Гермиона всерьез беспокоилась. – **Пожалуйста, профессор, научите меня**.

– **Хорошо**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая: Гермиона изучает окклюменцию**

− **Книги? Как неожиданно**! – сыронизировал я, созерцая ментальный щит Гермионы.

− **Библиотека моего отца. Маленькой я любила прятаться там, всегда чувствуя себя в безопасности в этом месте**, − объяснила она.

− **Вижу... А потом, полагаю, вы ухватились за возможность прочитать все это?** – мой взгляд скользил по огромному помещению.

− **Нет, в большинстве своем эти книги крайне скучны**, − рассмеялась Грейнджер.

− **Не думал, что человек, зачитавший Историю Хогвартса до дыр, способен счесть какую-либо книгу скучной**, − не смог удержаться от насмешливого комментария.

− **И все же, стоило мне только открыть любое издание, посвященное медицине, из отцовской коллекции как я сразу же проваливалась в глубокий сон... А откуда вы знаете, что История Хогвартса прочитана мной бесчисленное множество раз?**

− **Смею напомнить, что всякий раз, когда вы берете книгу, ваше имя появляется внутри нее, на **формуляре, − гордо сообщил я.

− **Да, но, дорогой мой, вы могли увидеть этот формуляр, только если тоже читали книгу**, − в ее голосе отчетливо слышались ликующие нотки.

− **Вполне вероятно, что я консультировался с ней пару раз**, − мои слова прозвучали скованно. − **Но с вами мне никогда не сравниться. Что же такого интересного вы находите в этой книге? **– было любопытно. Слегка.

− **Не то чтобы книга была хорошо написана, или что-то в ней заинтересовало меня. Скорее, я надеялась, что чтение поможет мне адаптироваться в волшебном мире. Вы, будучи чистокровным, вряд ли поймете это, но таким как я, магглорожденным, трудно почувствовать себя частью магического мира.**

− **Я не чистокровка, Грейнджер, я полукровка**, − ее откровенность потрясла меня.

− **Правда? Но ведь вы же слизеринец! Я думала...** − удивленно начала ведьма.

− **Не стоит заблуждаться, на Слизерин попадают не только чистокровные маги. Сам Темный Лорд...**

− **НЕТ!** – пораженно перебила меня Гермиона.  
>− .<strong>.. полукровка<strong>, − я был невозмутим.

− **Вы хотите сказать, что человек, провозгласивший превосходство чистокровных, сам является полукровкой?**

− **Мило, не правда ли?** − меня несколько позабавила ее реакция.

− **Нет, но каков лицемер!** – кипела Грейнджер. − **А идиоты, поклоняющиеся ему, в курсе происхождения своего кумира? **

− **Я уже говорил, что не потерплю, чтобы меня называли идиотом. Касательно вашего вопроса: число осведомленных невелико**, − мой голос звучал ровно и спокойно.

− **Речь не о вас!** – заявила Гермиона расстроено. − **Никогда не думала, что вы идиот.**

− **Неужели? Вы меня просто−таки осчастливили**, − сострил я. – **Однако, я был одним из них когда−то.**

− **Все ошибаются,** − прошептала она.

− **Да только не так чудовищно,** − холодно не согласился я.

...

− **Раз уж вы поверили в настолько противоречивую идею, то, полагаю, Лорд по крайней мере должен был обладать харизмой,** − с сомнением предположила моя собеседница.

− **Не слишком ли вы волнуетесь о причинах моего поведения?** – я был все так же холоден.

− **Действительно... А сейчас, когда разговор принял такой оборот, думаю, вы собираетесь отключиться,** − устало ответила Грейнджер.

− **Вы меня очень плохо знаете,** – мой тон совершенно не изменился. − **К вашему сведению, глупая девчонка, я никогда не разделял идеи Темного Лорда. Мне хотелось власти и признания. Высокая должность в такой могущественной организации показалась мне хорошим шагом на пути к цели.**

− **«Глупая девчонка» звучит слишком формально на данном этапе наших отношений. Вам так не кажется? Прошу, зовите меня Гермионой,** − ее слова сочились иронией.  
>− <strong>Хорошо... Гермиона... Теперь я могу продолжать?<strong>

...

Ага, из двух зол мы выбираем меньшее!

− **Да**, − ошарашенно согласилась ведьмочка, а потом спросила с невинным видом: − **Значит ли это, что я могу называть вас Северус?**

− **Ни в коем случае.**

− **Ах...**

− **Это слишком формально... Прошу, зовите меня «дорогой мой»,** − весело заключил я.

−**Чертов вы шутник... Северус..,** − это было сказано с легким упреком.

−**Сконцентрируйтесь, Гермиона,** − потребовал я раздраженно, в который раз взламывая ее щит, а потом подначил: − **Даже Поттер сумел блокировать меня, по крайней мере, один раз.**

− **Мне очень жаль. Наверное, я не могу этого сделать, потому что на самом деле совсем не хочу блокировать свое сознание от вас,** − шепотом покаялась Грейнджер.

− **Вы на самом деле совсем не хотите блокировать свое сознание от меня,** − повторил я, как полный идиот.

− **Ну да,** − она радостно кивнула.

− **И почему же, скажите, пожалуйста? **– я постарался усмирить свои эмоции.

− **Потому что доверяю вам, **− прозвучал искренний ответ.

...

− **Вы все еще здесь?** − неуверенно спросила Гермиона.

− **Да,** − прошептал я. А потом громко добавил: − **Знаете, вы ошибаетесь, доверяя мне.**

− **Может быть, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.**

− **Хм... Ну, все же постарайтесь! Если это вам поможет, представьте вместо меня Дамблдора,** − предложил я устало.

− **Действительно, сходство прямо-таки бросается в глаза,** − раздраженно парировала Грейнджер.

− **О, ради бога!** − с этими словами я материализовался в ее сознании.

− **Как вы это сделали?** – она была восхищена.

− **Где вы?** − восторги были мной проигнорированы.

− **Здесь,** − и моя собеседница вышла из своего укрытия.

Впервые мы столкнулись лицом к лицу. На этот раз из нас двоих выше был я.

− **Профессор?** − вдруг застеснялась девушка.  
>Как ни парадоксально, это успокоило меня.<p>

− **Как, Гермиона, вы больше не зовете меня «дорогой мой»?** − я усмехнулся.

Она закатила глаза, а потом улыбнулась и спросила:

− **Дорогой мой, чему обязана удовольствием видеть вас?**

− **Моему безвыходному положению. Вы, по-видимому, не обладаете даже каплей воображения.**

Как ни странно, эта пикировка казалась более развлечением, чем настоящей ссорой.  
>Я действительно потерял хватку.<p>

− **Очень рада видеть вас, дорогой мой, однако, с сожалением должна отметить, что не наблюдаю ни малейшего сходства с Дамблдором,** − карие глаза восторженно взирали на меня.

Спокойно, приятель, спокойно...

− **Неужели?** − спросил я, превращаясь в двойника директора. Надеюсь, из меня вышла сносная копия.

Поймав на себе полный паники взгляд Гермионы, я крайне удивился. Ну что же, в таком случае сейчас блокировка у нее должна получиться без труда.

− **Сейчас вы все расскажете мне, мисс Грейнджер,** − начал я угрожающим тоном, имитируя голос Дамблдора, потом отыскал вход в библиотеку и, как раньше, легко открыл дверь. Обычно эта лазейка позволяла мне получить доступ к воспоминаниям ведьмы. Но не в этот раз. Я очутился в другой комнате, как две капли воды похожей на виденную мной прежде.

− **Неплохо,** − и вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, меня впечатало в стену библиотеки, а в следующее мгновение откуда-то сверху обрушились сотни книг.  
>«Ладно, более чем неплохо», − признал я, возвращая себе свою настоящую внешность.<p>

− **Северус!** – закричала в панике Гермиона, пробиваясь ко мне через завал. − **Мне так жаль,** − удрученно продолжила она. − **На мгновение я подумала, что ты и вправду Дамблдор.**

− **Зато все получилось,** – и я гордился этим, пытаясь забыть о своем пострадавшем достоинстве.

− **Все в порядке?** − Грейнджер протянула мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Если я и схватился за нее, то только потому, что был на грани обморока.

Поднялся, пошатываясь.

Через минуту тошнота немного отступила. Тут-то я и заметил, что пальцы Гермионы все еще цепляются за мои.

− **Не будете ли вы так любезны отпустить мою руку?**

− **Вы уверены, что все в порядке? Вы так бледны!** − Гермиона совершенно проигнорировала мою реплику и еще сильнее вцепилась в меня.

Ладно, если вам так нужно, можете продолжать за нее держаться.

− **Хотелось бы отметить, что бледность – мое нормальное состояние,** − свободной рукой я пощупал огромную шишку на голове.

− **Вам больно?** – извиняющимся тоном поинтересовалась девушка.

− **Напоминаю, что в настоящее время я на сто процентов состою из ткани, а то, что вы видите сейчас перед собой, – всего лишь моя проекция. Мало того, что ваши страхи совершенно необоснованны, они к тому же абсолютно глупы,** − я старался ее успокоить.

− **Но вам же больно! **− девчонка не отступалась.

− **Очень,** − наконец признался я со вздохом.

− **Ага! Вот видите!** – Гермиона торжествовала.

− **Грейнджер,** − я начал раздражаться.

− **Да?**

− **Заткнитесь, отпустите мою руку и давайте продолжим,** − твердо сказал я.

− **Нет,** − ответила моя собеседница не менее решительно.

Что значит «нет»?

− **Мне все же хотелось бы когда-нибудь получить ее обратно. Вы не можете оставить ее себе. Она моя,** − мои доводы казались мне вполне разумными.

− **Да о чем вы говорите? **− ее глаза были словно два блюдца.

− **О своей руке,** − я указал на нашу точку соприкосновения.

− **Ах, да**…

Увидев ее улыбку, я сдался и просто-напросто рявкнул, что не успокоюсь, пока не получу собственную руку в полное свое распоряжение.

Чертова соплячка.

− **Я имела в виду, что не хочу продолжать,** − упрямо заявила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. − **Не хочу еще раз причинить вам боль.**

Дыши...  
>Дыши...<p>

− **ВЫ ЗАСТАЛИ МЕНЯ ВРАСПЛОХ, ВОТ И ВСЕ!**

− **Да, я так и поняла,** − кивок.

− **Это больше не повторится, поверьте мне,** − окидываю девицу своим самым смертоносным взглядом.

− **Вы знаете, я вас почти испугалась,** − устало посмотрела Гермиона на меня в ответ.

Проклятая девчонка! Идиотка! Ограниченное, узколобое существо! Безмозглое создание! Мое наказание!

Мое наваждение.

Мой сладкий сон…


	8. Chapter 8

**ГЛАВА 8: Гарри подает Гермионе идею  
><strong>  
>– Гермиона? Можно войти? – спросил Поттер, постучав в дверь.<p>

– Да, – хозяйка комнаты даже не подняла взгляда от книги.

– Эм... Может, я вас отвлекаю? – Поттер остолбенело взирал на нас. Мисс Грейнджер устроилась на кровати, слегка приподнявшись на подушке, держа книгу в одной руке, а другой обняв меня. Я лежал на вышеупомянутой мисс.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Чем вы, собственно говоря, занимаетесь? – мальчишка был совершенно шокирован.

– Ты что, не видишь? Мы читаем, – с раздражением сообщила ему подруга.

– Да... конечно, – убежденности в его голосе явно не хватало. – А как твой проект? Продвигается?

– Мой лже-проект движется и набирает скорость. Пока что мы с Падмой сделали Дамблдора, МакГонагалл, Трелони и Хуч, – Гермиона указала на кукол.

– Круто, – как-то неуверенно согласился Гарри.

– Да, мне даже начинает нравиться, – она улыбнулась.

– А другой проект, настоящий? – с тревогой покосился на меня Поттер.

Ее улыбка исчезла.

– Ничего утешительного. Я топчусь на месте.

Он разочарованно вздохнул.

– Тебе так не хватает Северуса? – в ее голосе ясно слышалась ирония.

– Северуса? – растерянно переспросил мальчишка.

_Ну что вы все повторяете как попугай, Поттер!_

– Ну да, Северуса. Или ты предпочитаешь называть его профессором Снейпом? – иронии, пожалуй, даже прибавилось.

– Нет! Просто... Он же не может в таком виде учить меня драться на дуэли... Он столько заклинаний знает, представляешь! И обещал меня научить!

_Ваше сострадание ко мне не знает границ, Поттер._

– Гарри! – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Что? – искренне удивился тот.

– Ничего, – это прозвучало устало. – Мне казалось, Северус снабдил тебя необходимой литературой. Ты хоть одну книгу прочел?

Он вздохнул:

– Это скучно! Кроме того, теория мне никогда не давалась. Я предпочитаю практику!

– Да что ты! Представь себе, все сразу не бывает! Придется подождать! Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, но прямо сейчас заклинаниями заняться не получится! – заорала явно взвинченная Гермиона.

– Успокойся, Миона, – попытался утихомирить ее Гарри.

– Не собираюсь я успокаиваться! Столько времени потрачено на поиски, столько книг прочитано – и все впустую! Я ничего не нашла!

Он пожал плечами и невозмутимо предложил:

– В крайнем случае, ты всегда можешь попытаться поцеловать его... с лягушками это обычно срабатывает, – он улыбнулся.

Но ответной улыбки так и не дождался.

Гермиона задумалась.

Надолго задумалась.

– Гермиона, я пошутил! Пожалуйста, не надо поцелуев. Во всяком случае, не при мне, – скривился Поттер.

– Я уже пробовала – это не работает, – отсутствующим тоном сообщила она.

– ЧТО–О?

– Просто чмокнула его в щеку, – упрекнула приятеля Гермиона.

– А… в щеку, – с облегчением повторил он.

...

– Может, тебе все равно стоит поцеловать его в губы. На всякий случай, – крайне неохотно предложил Поттер после паузы.

– Не говори глупостей, Гарри, – Гермиона закатила глаза.

А потом взяла меня на руки и звучно поцеловала прямо в губы.

_?_

– Видишь? Никакой разницы.

_Вам, может, и никакой…_

Мальчишка рассмеялся:

– Хотел бы я сейчас увидеть его лицо!

– Мм... – Гермиона по-прежнему пребывала в глубокой задумчивости.

...

– Может, ты все-таки поделишься своими мыслями? – Поттер выглядел все более смущенным.

– Наверное, я дура. Очевидно, что мне нужно заклинание, относящееся к белой магии! А библиотека Северуса набита трудами темных чародеев. Неудивительно, что я так и не продвинулась в своих изысканиях.

– Почему ты считаешь, что белая магия тут уместнее, чем темная? – тот же самый вопрос интересовал и меня.

– Сказки, – просто ответила она. – В сказках лягушка становится человеком всегда благодаря чему-то хорошему.

– Да, конечно, – сказал Поттер, глядя на меня недоверчиво, и осторожно продолжил: – Но ты же знаешь, что сказки – это вымысел, а не реальность?

– Некоторые легенды основаны на фактах, несомненно, сильно искаженных, но тем не менее фактах. Мне просто нужно отделить зерна от плевел.

– Не понимаю, о чем она. А вы? – шепот явно адресован мне.

_Я? Как это ни прискорбно, боюсь, что понимаю..._

– Профессор, у вас найдется время на разговор со мной? – с порога поинтересовалась Гермиона у своего декана.

– Конечно, – тон, которым это было сказано, не сулил ничего хорошего.

– По правде сказать, я пришла к вам за помощью... Вот уже несколько недель я занимаюсь проектом, связанным с трансфигурацией. Мне жаль, что я до сих пор не поставила вас в известность, – сокрушенно добавила Гермиона.

– В самом деле? Не помню, чтобы давала вам какое-либо задание, – Минерва была озадачена.

– Совершенно верно. Но вы же знаете, следующий год – мой последний в Хогвартсе, и мне пора озаботиться своим будущим. Трансфигурация – мой любимый предмет. Если я осуществлю задуманный проект, потом мне будет намного проще найти место ученика в этой области.

_Гермиона, десять баллов Слизерину – факультету, который должен был стать вашим по праву._

– Как я могу помочь вам, мисс Грейнджер? – голос Минервы потеплел. Градусов на тридцать, не меньше.

– Возможно, если у вас есть книги на эту тему, я могла бы их позаимствовать, – робко предложила Грейнджер.

– Точность тут не помешает, – улыбнулась профессор и распахнула дверь. – Следуйте за мной.

Мы очутились в комнате, почти все пространство которой занимала огромная библиотека.

– Это моя личная коллекция. Абсолютно все работы, хоть как-то касающиеся трансфигурации, – с гордостью сообщила Минерва.

Не знаю, чего больше было во взгляде Гермионы – радости или ужаса.

– Большинство трудов написаны магами, – продолжала тем временем владелица библиотеки. – Но здесь есть и небольшой раздел, где собраны книги, написанные магглами.

«Небольшой» раздел насчитывал добрую сотню томов.

Гермиона, похоже, утратила дар речи.

– Расскажите мне о вашем проекте, мисс Грейнджер. И я подберу нужные книги, – заключила Минерва с воодушевлением.

– Ну, – Грейнджер колебалась. – Вероятно, это покажется вам глупым, но мне стало интересно: может ли быть так, что превращения в сказках, которые в детстве рассказывали мне мои родители – «Красавица и чудовище» или «Король-лягушонок», – в какой-то степени, пусть в самой малой, являются реальностью в магическом мире?

– Скажем так: это реальность в том смысле, что черные маги превращали людей во всевозможные предметы на протяжении многих веков. Но процесс снятия заклинаний в этих историях описан неточно, если не сказать – очень упрощенно. Судите сами: в «Красавице и Чудовище» красавица должна пообещать чудовищу выйти за него замуж. «Король-лягушонок» – принцессе пришлось разделить постель с лягушонком. В «Пиноккио» марионетка снова становится человеком, лишь начав прилежно учиться. Все эти добрые люди смогли превратиться обратно лишь силой искреннего желания, не произнеся ни одного заклинания.

– Смешно, конечно, но тогда верно и то, что некая положительная сила, такая, как белая магия, может помочь человеку, подвергшемуся преобразованию, вернуть свою первоначальную форму? – только глухой не услышал бы надежды в этом вопросе.

– Да, конечно, белая магия основана на положительных чувствах. Стало быть, она и рекомендуется в подобных случаях.

– Полагаю, она должна быть очень мощной, – задумалась Гермиона.

– Именно так. Вы действительно понимаете, о чем говорите, мисс Грейнджер? – удивленно поинтересовалась Минерва.

_Я-то уж точно не слишком хорошо понимаю…_

– Нет, – смутилась Грейнджер.

– Подумайте как следует. Только что я сказала вам, что белая магия основана на положительных чувствах. Наиболее мощной формой положительных чувств и, таким образом, наиболее мощной формой белой магии является…

– ...любовь? – Гермиона была абсолютно шокирована заявлением декана.

– Совершенно верно. Другими словами, для вашего проекта вам нужна информация о заклинаниях, в качестве основы для которых использована любовь, – МакГонагалл начала выкладывать книги на стол.

– Но, говоря о любви… Что имеется в виду: понятие любви как таковой или же чувство, испытываемое к человеку, который был превращен?

– Давайте рассуждать логически: какой вариант решения кажется вам самым мощным при таких исходных данных?

– Думаю, второй, – прошептала Гермиона.

– Вот и ответ.

– А такое чувство должно быть взаимным? – Грейнджер окинула меня озабоченным взглядом.

– А вы как думаете?

– Предполагаю, что взаимность усилит воздействие, – устало согласилась она.

– Вы совершенно правы, говоря, что ответные чувства усилят воздействие, но все же взаимность не является обязательным условием.

– В самом деле? – облегченный вздох.

_? ! ?_

– Да, – Минерва нахмурилась. – Контр-заклятие можно использовать, но оно, очевидно, получится не таким сильным, как могло бы быть.

– Понятно, – еще один вздох, теперь разочарованный.

– Но в большинстве случаев этого достаточно. Все зависит, конечно, от силы мага, накладывающего заклинание. Чем он сильнее, тем сильнее должно быть его чувство.

_Мда, наше предприятие просто-таки обречено на успех._


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9: Северус не верит своим ушам**

– Северус? – Гермиона смотрела мне прямо в глаза.

...

– Северус, пожалуйста.

_Я не хочу обсуждать это, дайте умереть спокойно._

– Я с вами разговариваю.

_А я _–_ нет._

– Что, слизеринцы такие трусы? Сверх того, что глупы и ограничены? – повиновение в ее голосе отсутствовало.

_Неужели вы надеетесь одурачить меня подобной тактикой? Смешно!_

– Ваш идиотизм беспределен, к тому же вы совершенно… незрелый тип.

_Legilimens!_

– **Я****не****незрелый****!**

– **Наконец-то****,** – Гермиона довольно усмехнулась. – **Вижу, обвинения в идиотизме вы не оспариваете**.

Мерзкая девчонка!

– **Покажитесь мне, пожалуйста****,** – эта просьба произнесена ласковым голосом.

– **Зачем****? **– буркнул я в ответ.

– **Предпочитаю обсуждать подобные вопросы, глядя в глаза собеседнику. Если, конечно, вы не возражаете****.**

– **Если вы настаиваете****,** – устало согласился я и материализовался в ее сознании.

– **Добрый день, Северус****,** – она глядела на меня, слегка улыбаясь.

– **Если вы так считаете****,** – я вздернул бровь.

Улыбка Гермионы стала заметнее.

– **О чем вы хотели поговорить со мной****?** – невинно поинтересовался я.

– **А вы не догадываетесь****?**

– **Если речь идет о моей нынешней ситуации, то не думаю, что тут есть о чем говорить****.**

Грейнджер удивилась:

– **Неужели? И почему же?**

– **Послушайте... Гермиона****,** – сказал я спокойно, – **вы сделали все, что было в ваших силах. Теперь нам остается лишь ждать, когда Поттер решится убить Темного Лорда. А раз так, вы можете, не задумываясь, вернуть меня директору.**

– **Обязательно, профессор. Желаете, чтобы я отправилась к нему прямо сейчас?** – ее голос сочился сарказмом. – **Вы идиот, или просто придуряетесь? – **продолжала она тем же тоном. – **Хочу довести до вашего сведения, что сейчас, когда мы нащупали путь, я не собираюсь останавливаться на достигнутом. Если бы вас отправили Дамблдору, то и до этого бы не дошло. Но вы попали ко мне, и так просто от меня не избавитесь****!**

– **А вы случайно не забыли одну маленькую деталь, связанную с тем, что вы называете «путь»****?** – в последнее слово я вложил все свое отвращение к миру.

– **Я так не думаю****,** – она уверена в себе.

Дышим...

Дышим...

– **ЧТОБЫ ВСЕ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЛЮБИТЬ МЕНЯ!**

Гермиона с подозрением ответила:

– **Да, ну и что?**

...

...

– **Что значит «да, ну и что?»****, **– шокировано пробормотал я.

– **Я уже признала, что неравнодушна к вам, разве нет****?** – это прозвучало раздраженно.

– **Да, конечно, совсем забыл. Уверен, что небольшой привязанности вполне достаточно, чтобы одолеть заклятие Темного Лорда****,** – сыронизировал я.

– **Кто вам сказал, что она небольшая****? **– раздражение стало заметнее. – **Утверждаете, что знаете мои чувства?.. Нет?.. Тогда не говорите за меня, пожалуйста****, **– к концу фразы в ее голосе появилась печаль.

– **Гермиона****...** – изумленно прошептал я.

– **Не волнуйтесь, Северус, контр-заклинание сработает. А если нет… то не из-за отсутствия чувства с моей стороны. Теперь, прошу, оставьте меня****,** – устало закончила Гермиона.

– Вот, Гарри, возьми его и не возвращай по крайней мере час, пожалуйста. Мне ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО нужно отдохнуть, – Гермиона сунула меня своему дружку и убежала.

– Чем вы ее обидели? – поинтересовался совершенно ошеломленный Поттер.

Я вздохнул.

_Legilimens!_

– **Абсолютно НИЧЕМ,**– материализовавшись в его сознании, ответил я.

**– ****Не знаю, почему, но поверить вам не получается,** – шепот раздался в двух дюймах от моего уха.

Я вздохнул, заметив, что практически прижат к мальчишке, а вокруг не видно ни зги.

– **Поттер, вы не могли выбрать для своего щита шкаф побольше?** – мне было несколько неловко.

– **Не меняйте тему, Северус,** – Поттер явно заинтересовался.

– **О, нет! Вы же не собираетесь предложить свою кандидатуру?** – я был в отчаянии.

– **А почему бы и нет? Не понимаю, почему Гермиона могла это сделать, а я – нет,** – раздраженно ответил он.

– **Слово чести, вы ревнуете. Позвольте, угадаю: вы также питаете ко мне определенные чувства, не так ли? Не удивлен; я, по-видимому, неотразим,** – сказал я с отвращением.

Поттер засмеялся.

– **Вы что, пьяны?** – спросил он, все еще смеясь.

– **Нет. Но хотелось бы,** – силы мои были на исходе.

...

...

– **Что вы сказали Гермионе, когда она сказала вам... Ну, вы знаете, что сказала?..** – успокоившись, поинтересовался Поттер.

– **Ничего.**

– **Как «ничего»?** – укорил меня мальчишка.

– **Она попросила меня удалиться!** – попытался оправдаться я.

– **И вы послушались?** – в его голосе слышалось недоверие.

– **А что, по-вашему, я должен был сделать, Поттер?**

– **Не знаю… Но только не это!**

– **Мерлин, помоги мне,**– взмолился я.

– **Знаете, вам радоваться надо. Я хочу сказать, посмотрите на Гермиону, а затем на себя... Мм... Я хочу сказать…**

– **Я точно знаю, что вы хотите сказать, Поттер! Так что заткнитесь, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.**

– **Конечно, Северус.**

– **Для вас, Поттер – мистер Северус,** – сообщил я серьезным тоном.

– **Вы шутите,** – недоверчиво отозвался парень.

– **Никому не говорите,** – фальшиво-доверительно согласился я.

...

...

– **Вы знали?** – прошептал я.

– **Что она к вам неравнодушна? Нет. Знаете, девочки довольно таки странные существа, и три четверти их поступков – совершенно дурацкие.**

– **Понятно,** – я начал массировать виски, отгоняя надвигающуюся мигрень.

– **Думаю, вам их проще понять, вы же... гм...**

– **Старик? Ископаемое? Одной ногой в могиле?**

– **Ну, что-то вроде того,** – Поттер рассмеялся.

– **Мне ТРИДЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ лет!**

Мальчишка пожал плечами. Ни капли раскаяния.

Я вздохнул:

– **Что до вашего вопроса: не стоит обманываться. Лично мне кажется, что с течением времени все становится только хуже.**

– **Вы знаете, как обнадежить человека,** – раздраженно отметил Поттер.

– **Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я солгал, что ли?** – как ни странно, наша беседа меня развлекала.

– **Да, это было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны,** – по-прежнему разочарованно подтвердил он.

– **Ну что ж, ладно, в таком случае начнем все сначала, если хотите,** – заявил я совершенно серьезным тоном.

– **Со временем понимать девочек становится легче?** – слегка удивленно уточнил Поттер.

– **Без сомнения. На самом деле со временем все упрощается настолько, что в конечном счете вам даже не понадобится разговаривать с избранницей вашего сердца,**–начал я монотонно**. **–**Видите ли, слова станут бесполезны, потому что, просто посмотрев ей в глаза или же заметив легкую дрожь пальцев, вы тут же поймете, чего она хочет на самом деле**.

– **Могли бы, по крайней мере, попытаться придать своим словам достоверности,** – упрекнул меня Поттер.

– **На вас не угодишь, честное слово!** – я прикинулся обиженным.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10: Северус отвечает Гермионе**

Когда Гермиона наконец решила забрать меня, я заметил, что у нее страшное выражение лица.

– Миона, что-то случилось? – спросил встревоженный Поттер.

– Все хорошо, Гарри, мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть. Вот и все, – ответила она ровно.

– Ну, если ты так говоришь… – с сомнением произнес он. А затем важно добавил: – Знаешь, это не его вина, ты застала его врасплох.

_Я бы в самом деле предпочел, чтобы вы, Поттер, даже не пытались меня защищать._

– Извини, что? – переспросила Гермиона, сбитая с толку.

– Знаешь, Северус еще хуже меня во всем, что касается девчонок. Бедняга, он ни малейшего представления о них не имеет, – абсолютно искренне продолжал Поттер.

_Ради Мерлина! Сейчас же замолчите!_

– Понятно, – произнесла ошеломленная Гермиона.

– Мне кажется, его на какое-то время нужно оставить в покое, дать прийти в себя, – сочувственно произнес мальчишка, похлопав меня по плечу.

_О, да! После такого мне потребуется как минимум столетие!_

– Знаешь, все это для него совсем не просто. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он не очень-то верит в себя. Больше того, подозреваю, что он чувствительный, может быть, даже слишком, – прозвучало прямо-таки философски.

_У вас есть последнее желание, Поттер?_

– Да, Гарри, понимаю, – прошептала Гермиона, которая, как я догадался, прикусила язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Сейчас же и начну. Спасибо, что позаботился о нем, – без малейшей усмешки произнесла Грейнджер, схватила меня и вышла, поспешив закрыть за собой дверь.

Только когда Гермиона вернулась в свою комнату, она позволила себе повалиться на пол от смеха.

Проклятая девчонка! И все же она мила…

– Знаете, если бы Гарри не выставил вас на посмешище, думаю, я и слова больше не осмелилась бы вам сказать, – Гермиона едва заметно улыбалась и старательно избегала моего взгляда.

_Тогда, полагаю, следует поблагодарить этого болвана, а не убивать его… Какая жалость._

– Когда я сказала вам… ну… недавно. Я не хотела, чтобы вы смеялись надо мной, вот почему просила вас уйти.

_Я не смеялся над тобой, Гермиона._

– Я хорошо знаю, что с моей стороны глупо питать к вам чувства.

_«Глупо» _–_ вот как? Согласен с вами. Хоть и слегка раздосадован._

– Знаю, что на самом деле не должна…

_Хорошо, раздосадован без всяких «слегка»._

– Что мои чувства никогда не будут взаимными…

_… ? …_

– Я все понимаю. Не хочу, чтобы вы считали, будто я заблуждаюсь на этот счет.

_Гермиона, пожалуйста, перестаньте._

– Вы должны знать: я не жду ничего, абсолютно ничего от вас… – прошептала она, глядя в пол. – Если невозможно… Пожалуйста, не смейтесь надо мной…

_Прекрати это и посмотри на меня._

– Я пробовала убедить себя, ну, знаете, быть реалисткой, говорила себе, что для вас я не больше, чем, просто девчонка, не представляющая никакого интереса…

_Посмотри на меня!_

Тщетно, ее глаза упрямо смотрели в пол.

– Что нет никакого шанса, что вы заметите меня… Я ведь даже не хорошенькая…

Нужно сконцентрироваться, и тогда, возможно, я смогу...

– Для вас я, наверняка, нахальная идиотка, вечно рвущаяся ответить на занятиях…

Перо, лежавшее на ночном столике, поднялось в воздух.

– Вечно хочу, чтобы меня заметили…

Перо остановилось в двух миллиметрах от ее руки. И начало неумело писать.

Гермиона, наконец, замолчала и с непониманием уставилась на перо.

– П-О-С-М-О-Т-Р-И-Н-А-М-Е-Н-Я… Посмотри на меня? – очнувшись, спросила она.

Ну, наконец-то!

_Legilimens__!_

– **Северус, я...**

Но я не дал ей продолжить:

– **Помолчи, Гермиона! Клянусь, если ты произнесешь еще хотя бы одно слово, я за себя не отвечаю!**

– **Но…** – глядя на меня округлившимися глазами, начала она.

**– Тихо! Это была самая патетическая и самая бестолковая речь из всех, что я когда-либо слышал!**

– **Бестолковая…** – прошептала изумленная Гермиона.

**– Я тебя не перебивал, хотя Мерлин знает, сколько ЧЕПУХИ мне пришлось выслушать!**

– **Чепухи…**

– **И чтобы я больше никогда не слышал, как ты наговариваешь на себя! Это же просто невыносимо!**

– **Невыносимо…**

– **И прекрати повторять все, что я говорю!**

…

– **Твоя влюбленность в меня пройдет. Я отношу это на счет временного помешательства, которое довольно скоро прекратится. Но даже на миг не смей подумать, будто нежеланна мне! Это в самом деле…**

– **Бестолково? Чепуха? Невыносимо?** – предположила Гермиона.

**– Именно,** – ответил я, вздохнув.

**– Гм… То есть ты хочешь сказать, что не совсем равнодушен ко мне?** – неуверенно спросила Гермиона.

**– Как быстро до тебя дошло! ****–** сыронизировал я.

**– Думаю, это самое прекрасное признание, которое мне когда-либо приходилось слышать,** – чуть усмехнулась Гермиона.

**– Помолчи,** – попросил я, взяв ее за руку и увлекая за собой.

**– Куда мы идем?**– удивилась она.

**– Увидишь…**

– **Где это мы?** – спросила Гермиона.

– **Ты не догадываешься?**

– **Мне это место еще не знакомо. Следовательно, мы не в моих воспоминаниях. Вероятно, это означает, что мы… Мы в твоем разуме? В твоем убежище?**– с восхищением спросила она.

**– Десять баллов, Гермиона,** – улыбнулся я.

**– Какое оно огромное, это дерево!** – заметила мисс Грейнджер, рассматривая дуб, возле которого мы стояли. – **[****b****]Он правда существует в действительности?**

– **Он растет меньше чем в километре от того места, где я жил ребенком. Каждый раз, когда я убегал из дома, то есть достаточно часто, я прятался здесь и пытался залезть на верхушку этого дерева. Думал, если доберусь до вершины, больше никто никогда не сможет меня найти.**

– **И ты преуспел?.. Я имею в виду, в лазании на вершину,** – прошептала Гермиона.

**– Нет, ни разу…**

…

– **После тебя,**– предложил я, указывая на дерево.

**– Хм… Серьезно?** – переспросила Гермиона, с ужасом глядя на дуб.

**– Необязательно забираться на самый верх** – подбадривая ее, заметил я.

**– Тебе придется мне помочь, я не слишком хорошо лазаю по деревьям, и кроме того, кажется, у меня кружится голова,** – в панике пролепетала Гермиона.

**– Вот еще. Что я с тобой буду делать?** – спросил я, поднимая бровь.

**– Хм… Я даже не знаю,** – Гермиона улыбнулась.

**– Я прямо позади тебя, малышка. Ну же, решайся,** – подбодрил я, поднимая Грейнджер до первой ветки.

**– Не называй меня малышкой, я предпочитаю «мадам»,** – смеясь, заявила она.

**– Очень хорошо: «Мадам»,**– манерно произнес я и расшаркался.

**– Не смеши меня, иначе я упаду!**

**– Далеко еще, Великий Смурф?** – спросила Гермиона, утомленная вынужденным восхождением.

**– Не очень… Мы почти добрались. И я предпочитаю «Северус»,** – весело ответил я.

**– Это еще далеко не все, Снейп-Снап-Снурре-Спурре-Северурре,** – продекламировала Гермиона.

**– Сделаю вид, что никогда этого не слышал,** – в ужасе произнес я. – **А впрочем, мы уже на месте.**

**– Да? И чем же эта ветка отличается от остальных?** – скептически поинтересовалась мисс Грейнджер, устраиваясь на обозначенной ветке.

**– Она моя.**

– **Откуда ты знаешь, что она твоя?**

– **На ней написано мое имя, малышка… Вот тут, видишь,** – объяснял я, показывая надпись, вырезанную на коре дерева.

**– Поразительно!** – с восторгом выдохнула она.

**– Не преувеличивай,** – ответил я, рассматривая собственное имя, так неловко вырезанное.

**– Я хочу сказать, что очень рада, что ты привел меня сюда,** – улыбнулась мне Гермиона.

…

**– Посмотри, отсюда впечатляющий вид,**** –** произнес я, главным образом, чтобы сменить тему.

**– Нет, я, правда, не хочу смотреть,**** –** в панике она тут же уцепилась за мою руку.

**– Ты не упадешь, Гермиона.**

– **Хмм… И что я получу, если посмотрю вниз?** – с вызовом уточнила она.

**– Например, удовлетворение от того, что ты не жуткая трусиха?**

– **Нет, не думаю, что это достаточная мотивация, Северус.**

– **Ну, хорошо, чего ты хочешь?** – я был не совсем уверен.

**– Поцелуй,** – прошептала Гермиона.

**– Уж не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты его.**

**– Вообще-то, я добралась досюда!**

**– Ладно, отлично, ты его получишь.**

Гермиона с подозрением посмотрела на меня.

У нее были на то причины.

А затем она посмотрела вниз.

**– Не думала, что здесь так высоко,** – ее голос был удивленным.

**– Ну, полагаю, теперь можно спускаться,** – мой же – сама невинность.

**– Ты, случайно, ничего не забыл?**

– **Да вроде нет,** – ответил я, притворно задумавшись.

**– Мой поцелуй!**

– **Ах, да… Закрой глаза,** – очень серьезно произнес я.

Гермиона закрыла глаза с таким выражением ожидания на лице, что целых пол-секунды я думал о том, чтобы отказаться от моего дьявольского плана.

Но нет, мне следует быть твердым…

Я наклонился к ней и поцеловал ее… В лоб.

**– Северус!** – возопила она, гневно сверкая взглядом.

**– Что? Это поцелуй, разве нет? Мне казалось, ты не уточняла куда,** – поинтересовался я, вложив в свои слова всю злонамеренность мира.

**– Если я правильно понимаю, ты не хочешь обнять меня, да? ** – разочарованно прошептала Гермиона.

**– Это не так, малышка, но, думаю, мудрее будет действовать постепенно…**

В ответ на это Гермиона закатила глаза к небу.

**– Возможно, если мы будем медлительны, как улитки, ты передумаешь, пока не поздно,** – прошептал я.

**– Размечтался!** – с вызовом ответила Гермиона.

А затем неторопливо, словно в замедленной съемке, приблизила свое лицо к моему.

Облизывая губы, посмотрела на меня с видом гурмана, а затем опасно придвинулась к моему рту…

Я чувствовал, как мое сердце все чаще и чаще бьется о грудную клетку.

Против воли я закрыл глаза.

Теплое дыхание коснулось моих губ, и Гермиона томно поцеловала меня… в щеку.

Проклятье!


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11: Северус говорит «может быть»

– Северус, давай останемся здесь. Вместе. Навсегда. Пожалуйста! – Гермиона присела на ветку.

– Нет, малыш, – говорю я, скрепя сердце. – Мы не можем.

Она упирается: – Но почему?

– Бесполезно пытаться убежать от проблем. Ты же знаешь, рано или поздно реальность все равно нас настигнет.

– Я знаю. Но мне так хочется остаться здесь, с тобой. С настоящим тобой.

Я бы тоже хотел остаться здесь с ней, и это меня пугает.

– Твоему альтер эго чего-то не хватает, – игриво продолжает Гермиона. – У него отсутствует некое специфическое выражение лица.

– Правда? – я поднимаю одну бровь и слегка ухмыляюсь.

– О, вот оно! Точно такое, как должно быть! – Гермиона смеется.

Никогда и ничего я так не желал, как обнять ее в эту минуту. Но сдержался. Если сейчас я ее обниму, то потом придется отпустить. А делать этого мне совершенно не захочется.

Я тихо спросил: – Готова к возвращению, малыш?

– Нет, еще рано, – Гермиона обняла меня и прижалась к моей груди. – А я могу вернуться сюда завтра?

– Если хочешь, – равнодушно ответил я. Сердце стучало так, что мне казалось – оно вот-вот вылетит из грудной клетки.

– Спасибо, – в ее шепоте слышалось облегчение.

Мои руки сами собой сжали Гермиону в ответном объятии.

Чертовы руки!

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я слишком стар для тебя? – спросил я на следующий день.

Хватит избегать острых углов. Пора прекратить этот фарс.

– И тебе доброго дня, Северус, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Не уходи от вопроса, – предупредил я раздраженно.

– Я не ухожу от вопроса. Просто, знаешь, вежливые люди, когда встречают кого-то, сначала здороваются, даже если собираются наехать на этого самого кого-то.

– Добрый день, – неохотно выдавил я из себя.

– Надо же, у тебя, что на уме, то и на языке, – видимо, это была шутка.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я слишком стар для тебя? – невозмутимо повторил я.

Гермиона посмотрела на небо.

– Правда? Сколько тебе сейчас? Лет пятьдесят?

– МНЕ ВСЕГО ТРИДЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ! – я совершенно обиделся.

– Ну, вот видишь, ты не такой и старый, – рассмеялась она.

Она нисколечко не собиралась облегчать мне задачу.

– Я не стар в абсолютном выражении, но относительно тебя я старик, – я дал себя одурачить, и это несколько нервировало.

– Да, но когда… – начала Гермиона.

– Но когда тебе будет сто десять, мне исполнится девяносто, и разница между нами уже не покажется такой большой, и так далее, и тому подобное. Именно эти слова дураки говорят, чтобы успокоить себя. Смешно! Разница сохранится навсегда. Независимо от нашего с тобой возраста мы всегда будем стоять на разных ступенях развития – как в психологическом, так и в физическом плане, – это должно было заткнуть ее.

– Я совсем не то хотела сказать, дедуля, – она улыбнулась.

– Да ну! И что же... Подожди! Как ты меня только что назвала?

– Что, тебе не нравится? – она была сама невинность.

– Прояви немного уважения к старшим, малявка.

Гермиона вздохнула.

– Прежде, чем ты меня прервал – надо заметить, грубо прервал – я собиралась сказать, что в следующем году мне исполнится восемнадцать. И в маггловском мире, и в магическом я буду считаться совершеннолетней, и это означает, что в глазах закона я буду в состоянии сама принимать решения. И если я захочу вступить в отношения с мужчиной на двадцать лет старше меня, а не с сопливым юнцом, то никто не сможет мне препятствовать. Ни у кого не будет права голоса в этом вопросе.

Вот как.

– Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что я умру раньше тебя? – мои нервы были на пределе.

– Не волнуйся, я все предусмотрела. Когда ты умрешь, я сразу же найду тебе замену. Выберу кого-нибудь гораздо моложе меня, для равновесия, – абсолютно спокойно ответила она.

Она меня бесит. И пусть я испытывают от этого странное удовольствие, но все равно – она меня бесит!

– Понятно ... И, конечно, тебя абсолютно не волнует, что три раза из четырех меня будут принимать за твоего отца, – я снова перехожу в наступление.

– Люди глупы, это не новость. Но я не намерена переживать по пустякам. Учитывая твой миролюбивый характер, первый же идиот, который примет тебя за моего отца, вероятно, окажется последним, – нежно заявила Гермиона.

И она права, чертовка...

– Гермиона, а тебе не кажется, что для тебя же проще было бы завести роман с парнем твоего возраста? – мои аргументы иссякли.

– Северус, я не хочу заводить роман с кем-то еще. Я хочу быть с тобой. Двадцать тебе лет, тридцать или пятьдесят – неважно. И ничего не меняет для меня. Ты способен это понять?

Нет... Это совершенно непостижимо.

– Твое идеализированное представление обо мне… Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не такой? – почти с отчаянием спросил я.

– Я понимаю, что ты не нашел себе места в этом мире. Пытаясь добиться, чтобы окружающие приняли тебя и признали, ты совершил несколько серьезных ошибок. Думаю, ты горько сожалеешь о них и отчаянно пытаешься искупить свою вину. И давно уже сделал это, только мы все требуем от тебя продолжать, не останавливаться, расплачиваться за совершенное сверх меры. Я думаю, что ты заслужил хоть немного покоя, заслужил, чтобы кто-нибудь оценил тебя по достоинству и полюбил тебя таким, какой ты есть.

– И этот кто-нибудь – ты? – я повержен.

– Если ты позволишь.

– Не знаю, смогу ли, – шепчу я.

– Я не прошу отвечать прямо сейчас. Но я упрямая, ты ведь знаешь, без боя не сдамся... А сейчас мы можем пойти посмотреть на твое дерево? – она улыбнулась.

– Да, малыш, – я взял ее за руку.

– Кажется, я нашла заклинание, которое тебе поможет. Не уверена на сто процентов, но думаю, оно может сработать.

Я никогда не видел ее такой нерешительной.

– Вид у тебя абсолютно уверенный, – сообщил я с сарказмом.

Гермиона вздохнула:

– Это ритуал, связанный с так называемыми элементалями, то есть духами четырех стихий: огня, воды, воздуха, земли.

– Мне известно, что такое элементали, Гермиона, – раздраженно заметил я.

– Да... Так вот... Мне нужно вызывать их по очереди и просить о помощи.

– Но? – спрашиваю я, потому что всегда есть «но».

– Но они помогут, только если убедятся.

– Убедятся в чем? – настороженно интересуюсь я.

– В нашей любви, – говорит она тихо.

– Понятно, – мой голос еще тише.

Она шепчет:

– Ты скажешь, когда будешь готов попробовать?

Я киваю.

– До завтра, Северус.

– Гермиона?

– Да? – она посмотрела мне в глаза.

Не оставляя себе возможности передумать, я повернулся к ней и легко поцеловал в губы.

– Это значит «да»? – спросила она ошеломленно.

– Это значит «может быть», – я улыбнулся.

– Нет, Северус, никаких больше «может быть».

Она обвила руками мою шею, притянула меня к себе и поцеловала. В ее поцелуе сочетались целомудрие и изысканная сладость. Мерлин, не похоже, чтобы она собиралась отпустить меня, напротив, ее рот стал настойчивее. Я ощущал, как ее язык заставил мои губы приоткрыться и впустить его, а когда он соприкоснулся с моим, я не смог удержаться и не застонать от удовольствия.

Жалкое ничтожество.

Рассудок возвращается ко мне лишь некоторое время спустя.

Слишком поздно.

Я мягко отстраняю Гермиону и шепчу ей на ухо:

– Да, малыш, это не «может быть». Это «безусловно».


End file.
